Mine
by laur824
Summary: FutureFic! Rachel and Puck get married, what new adventures does life have in store for them?
1. BacheloretteBachelor Parties!

Rachel Berry stood in front of the mirror in the bedroom that she shared with her fiancé. Tomorrow she was going to marry her boyfriend of five years, five months and three days. She and Noah had started dating in their junior year, went to junior and senior prom together, and kept their relationship strong while they were going to university, even though she was attending Juilliard in New York and he was attending Washington University in Seattle, having gotten there on both a music and full-ride football scholarship.

After Rachel had graduated from Juilliard, she went straight to Broadway, just like she had always planned, but she had only gotten a small non-speaking role and she couldn't make the rent for her apartment. She had moved back to Lima, and 3 months later, she and Noah had moved to Los Angeles. Noah was making a name for himself as a singer/songwriter and Rachel was taking the movie and television industry by storm.

Rachel looked down at the ring that circled her ring finger. It was a simple gold ring with a diamond in the center. Just then, she heard the key turn in the lock. "Babe?" called Noah. Rachel ran out of the room and down the stairs. Noah was in the kitchen waiting for her. Rachel jumped into his arms and kissed him on the lips. "Hey fiancée how was your day?" Noah asked. "It was okay. I can't wait for tomorrow though. I can't wait to marry you." Noah grinned and rested his cheek on the top of Rachel's head. He loved that she was so excited about marrying him. He kissed the top of her head, and then said "I came home to get my suit and shoes since I'm spending the night at Sam and Quinn's place." Rachel nodded and let go of him, but held his hand as they walked up the stairs to their bedroom.

Noah grabbed his stuff and then looked at Rachel. "Hey, what's the matter?" he asked, seeing the tears on her face. He put his garment bag down and tugged Rachel into his arms. "Nothing" Rachel said. Noah raised his eyebrows at her and she said "I just don't like sleeping without you next to me." Noah pressed Rachel against his chest. "It's only for one more night babe. I know we haven't gotten to see each other for the whole week, but tomorrow will make up for that, and all the days that follow." Rachel looked up at him, tears still flowing. "Come on sweetheart, smile for me." Noah whispered. Rachel smiled through her tears. "That's my girl." Noah kissed each of her tears away and hugged her again. "I need to go before your bridesmaids and Kurt and Blaine get here and they scream at me." Rachel smiled and nodded. She followed her fiancé down the stairs and kissed him goodbye. "I'll be waiting for you at the altar" Noah said. "I'll be the one in white." Rachel said, grinning. Noah smiled back and was gone.

Half an hour later, the doorbell rang. Rachel hurried to answer it and let in her guests. Quinn, Brittany, and Santana came spilling into the entryway, with Tina and Mercedes and Kurt and Blaine right behind them. "Hey soon to be Mrs. Puckerman" Santana drawled. "Hey guys, are you ready for a night of fun?" Rachel asked. "Hell yeah, I've got the wine." Quinn squealed. Rachel grinned. For the life of her, she didn't know how she and Quinn had become such good friends when in their first couple of years of high school; Quinn had looked down on Rachel. Same with Santana and Brittany, they had started off hating Rachel, but after they were in Glee club together for three years they had learned how to put aside their differences and become friends. The evening passed by quickly, with the girls and Kurt and Blaine eating Chinese food, playing Twister and drinking wine. Finally, at 9:30, Rachel said "I guess we should call it a night, you guys." Everyone agreed and they all got into their pajamas. They spent the night on the living room floor in sleeping bags.

The next morning, Rachel woke up to the smells of freshly brewed coffee, waffles, and toast. She and Noah had agreed to not do the fasting before the ceremony because Noah got cranky when he was hungry and Rachel functioned throughout the day better if she had food in her body. She climbed out of her sleeping bag and went into the kitchen to find Quinn and Mercedes and Kurt and Blaine cooking breakfast. "Morning guys" Rachel said, yawning. "Good morning. Brittany and Tina and Santana are a little bit slow on getting their butts out of bed." Mercedes said. "No we're not." The three girls in question chorused. They ate a quick breakfast, then Quinn said, "Okay Rachel, go get in the shower and then we'll help you get ready." Rachel nodded and left the kitchen to go upstairs.

Meanwhile, at the house that Sam and Quinn lived in, Noah and his groomsmen were getting ready. Finn was his best man, while Sam, Mike, Artie and Matt were the groomsmen. Kurt and Blaine were coming to the wedding as well, but they had elected to help Rachel and the girls get ready for Noah and Rachel's wedding.

Noah smiled to himself as he buttoned his dress shirt and tucked in his shirttails. He turned up his collar and put his black tie around his neck. As he tied it, he exhaled. "What's wrong Puck?" Finn asked, coming over to straighten Puck's tie. "In just a few hours, Rachel will be my wife." "She's lucky to be getting you as a husband bro. I'm happy for you." Puck nodded, and then voiced what was really on his mind. "Finn, what if I can't make her as happy as I hope to? I love that woman more than anything in the world and I don't know what I did to deserve her and I want this day to be special for her." "Whoa, calm down, Puck" Matt said, coming into the room with Artie, Sam, and Mike. "You will make her happy, man. Look at how many times you stood up for her in high school" Sam said.

Noah nodded and slid his arms into his suit jacket. He was ready to marry Rachel. He was ready to have her by his side for the rest of his life. He took a deep breath, and then he and the boys headed to the living room to watch the baseball game to calm their nerves.

Back at Rachel and Noah's, the girls had done their hair and their make-up, and gotten into their dresses with the help of Kurt and Blaine. Brittany knocked on the bathroom door and Rachel came out wrapped in a fluffy bathrobe. She sat down at her vanity and Brittany and Tina set to work on Rachel's hair while Quinn and Santana masked, buffed, and polished every surface of Rachel's body. The girls had sent Kurt and Blaine out of the room while they were getting Rachel ready. Mercedes went to the spare room where Rachel's dress was being kept. She carried it into the master bedroom and laid it carefully on the bed. "So are your dads coming here to the house Rachel?" Quinn asked. "No, they are getting ready at their hotel with Maggie and Rebecca and the four of them will be at the synagogue before us." Quinn and Santana finished what they were doing and moved aside so that Mercedes could do Rachel's make-up. "Where are you guys going for your honeymoon, Rachel?" Santana asked as she slipped her feet into her bridesmaid shoes. "Nowhere, don't look so horrified you guys" Rachel said. "But Rach, it's like a tradition of a wedding." Quinn said. "I know, but Noah and I decided that we would rather spend our honeymoon at home. It's more personal and we won't have paparazzi and fans following us around either." "I never thought of that" Brittany said. "Neither did I" said the other girls.

The girls lapsed back into silence for a few minutes, and then Tina asked, "Are you nervous Rachel?" Rachel nodded as she stood up, Mercedes having finished her make-up. "What are you nervous about? The wedding night, or is it something else?" Santana asked, going over to the bed and retrieving Rachel's wedding dress. Rachel slid her bathrobe off, the white strapless lace bra and panties that she had slipped on before coming out of the bathroom revealed. She held her arms up so that Brittany and Santana could slide the dress over her hair and make-up.

She stood with her arms held straight out while Quinn zipped up the back of her dress. Then she said, "It's the whole parenting thing." "What do you mean honey?" Quinn asked gently as she tied the blue sash at Rachel's waist. "I mean, I'm scared that when Noah and I have babies, I won't know how to care for them. I had a mother, but as you guys probably remember she ran away at the first signs of our relationship becoming real. I don't know how to be a good mother and...I'm scared that I will fail them and Noah"

"Rach, you don't have to have a mother to know how to be one. It's something that you learn about as you go along. And you will be a good parent. Look at what a great job your dads did raising you. You have nothing to worry about." Mercedes said. Rachel nodded as Tina handed her the diamond necklace and earrings that the girls and Kurt and Blaine had picked out when they were shopping for the bridesmaids dresses. The girls' dresses were the same colour of blue as the sash at Rachel's waist. Rachel strapped her feet into her silver heels, and then turned to look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, and Brittany had curled two pieces of hair and let them hang on either side of Rachel's face.

Quinn hugged her from behind. "You look beautiful Rachel. But there is something missing" Rachel turned from the mirror. Santana shot something at her and Rachel caught it in her hands. It was the white lace garter. She knew that Noah would probably enjoy that part of the wedding reception. "I bought it when I was getting your lingerie, which by the way, is in the spare bedroom" Quinn said. Rachel blushed and her face turned the colour of a strawberry when Quinn ducked beneath her skirt to pull the garter into place. She stood back up and said, "He's the one, Rach. He really is." Rachel nodded. "Come on girls, let's go to the synagogue."

**Author's Note: This is my third-born, but my first future fan fiction. I'm quite interested in the Jewish religion and I think that part of being a writer is challenging yourself and learning about things that you are curious about. **

**Puckleberry Lovin'!**

**Reviews=Love and **


	2. Wedding Day

Kurt and Blaine were waiting in the living room for the girls to come downstairs with Rachel. "I'm so excited. I love weddings." Blaine said. "So do I, I cannot wait to see the look on Puck's face when Rachel walks down that aisle." Kurt said. Quinn came into the living room. "Are you guys ready to see?" she asked. The two men nodded. The rest of the bridesmaids came into the room, and then Rachel made her entrance.

Kurt and Blaine rose to their feet. "Oh, Rach, honey, you look so beautiful." Kurt exclaimed, wiping the tears away. Blaine nodded in agreement. "Puck is going to be blown away when he sees you. And we shouldn't keep him waiting any longer" The girls and Kurt and Blaine piled into their cars and drove to the synagogue. When they got there, Kurt and Blaine hurried off to the groomsmen's room. There they found Noah, Finn, Artie, Sam, Mike and Matt. "Hey guys. Finally you got here. Are the girls and Rachel here?" Noah asked. "Yeah they are here. We just left them." Just then, there was a knock at the door and Mr. Schuester walked in. "Hey guys. Puck" Noah stood up from the chair he was sitting on, and walked forward to hug Mr. Schuester. "Thank you so much for coming Will." "I wouldn't have missed this for the world, and neither would've Emma. You're one lucky man, Puck. And I know that you and Rachel will be very happy together." "Thank you. Where is Emma?" "She went to see Rachel and the girls."

At that moment, Emma was knocking on the door that Rachel and the girls were behind. She quickly pulled a sanitary-wipe out of her purse and cleaned the door handle and then walked in. "Hi girls" she said. "Hi Emma" The girls chorused. "Come here and let me look at you Rachel" Emma said. Rachel walked over to her high school guidance counsellor and the woman who had taken her under her wing after Shelby had decided she did not want to be a part of Rachel's life. Emma reached out and took Rachel's hands in hers. "You look so beautiful, Rachel. I am so proud of you" Rachel felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Mercedes, you put on water-proof make-up right?" Rachel asked. "Yep, I did. I knew you would probably need it, as well as the rest of us." The women laughed. Emma said "Let me take a picture of you girls" while pulling out her digital camera. The girls all linked arms and smiled for the camera. Emma clicked the shutter. "Oh, stunning. Okay, I should get out there." With that she left the room. As she was leaving, Hiram and Leroy Berry entered the room. "Oh princess, look at you" Hiram said, his voice choking up with emotion. Leroy said "We've been waiting for this day for so long. Come on girls, we have to walk the walk." Quinn handed Rachel her bouquet and the bridesmaids filed out. Rachel and her dads walked after them, one dad on each arm. Rachel watched as her bridesmaids and friends entered the hall. Pachelbel's Canon in D started to play. "You ready, sweetheart?" "Yes Dad, I'm ready."

Rachel and her dads entered the room. Noah sucked in his breath and gazed at Rachel with adoring eyes. He could feel his knees trembling and he could feel the tears on his face. He knew everyone could see them, but he didn't care. He couldn't believe that this beautiful woman was going to be his for life. His ring. His name. _His._ Hiram, Leroy, and Rachel reached him. Hiram and Leroy let go of Rachel's arm and Rachel circled Noah three times, joining him under the chuppah. Hiram and Leroy went to stand with Maggie and Rebecca on Noah's left as Rachel was on his right. Noah's groomsmen were on his left as well and Rachel's bridesmaids were on her right.

Rachel and Noah turned to face the rabbi. He welcomed Rachel and Noah and their friends and families. Then he asked Noah to face Rachel. "Do you Noah, take Rachel to be your lawful wedded wife, to love, to honor, and to cherish?" "I do." Noah said, his voice filled with emotion. "Do you Rachel, take Noah to be your lawful wedded husband, to love, to honor, and to cherish?" "I do." Rachel said, with a smile on her face and her eyes shining with tears. Rabbi Wiseman brought the two rings out of his pocket and handed Rachel's to Noah. "Do you Noah, put this ring upon the finger of your bride and say to her, 'Be thou consecrated to me, as my wife, by this ring, according to the Law of Moses and of Israel?" Noah said to Rachel "Be thou consecrated to me, as my wife, by this ring, according to the Law of Moses and of Israel." Rabbi Wiseman asked Rachel to repeat the vow and she said "May this ring I receive from thee be a token of my having become thy wife according to the Law of Moses and Israel." After a few more blessings and the drinking of the wine, the rabbi pronounced Rachel and Noah husband and wife and Noah crushed the glass that had been placed beneath his foot. He drew Rachel to him and their lips met in a loving kiss.

After the ceremony, Noah and Rachel went into the private room that had been reserved for them. Noah sat down on the couch and motioned for Rachel to come to him. He kissed Rachel's wedding band, and then pulled her down next to him. He tenderly kissed the spot where Rachel's neck and shoulder met. Rachel giggled with pleasure when Noah moved his lips to her pulse point, one of her weak spots and then moved to nibble her earlobe delicately. "Noah, stop it." Rachel said breathlessly. Even after five years of dating, he knew how to make her weak in the knees and set her heart and blood on fire. "I'm pretty sure we have to consummate our marriage, Mrs. Puckerman." Noah said playfully. Rachel smiled at the sound of her new name. "We will. At home." Noah stole a few more kisses and then it was time for the photos, which went quickly, and after that the reception.

Rachel and Noah had chosen to have their reception in a ballroom in a lavish hotel. Noah and Rachel sat next to each other at the center of the table, while their bridal party sat on either side of them. Noah couldn't take his eyes off his bride. She was glowing with happiness and her eyes were shining with emotion and the candlelight. She was beautiful. Noah covered her hand with his own. She turned and smiled at him. "This is the best day of my life, Rach." "It's mine too, Noah." Rachel said, resting her head on her husband's shoulder. He kissed her forehead gently. Dinner was served and after that the speeches were started. Rachel leaned over to Quinn, who was sitting next to her, and said "Of course this is the part where my dads' and Noah's mom embarrass us both." Quinn laughed, but then she grew serious. "Yeah, but it is also the part where Noah gets to express his love for you to everyone." Rachel grinned at her maid of honor. Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand under the table.

Just then Hiram and Leroy took the floor with microphones. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, and thank you for attending the union of our daughter and Noah Puckerman." Leroy said. Hiram took over. "Now, we've put together a little something for Rachel and Noah, with Maggie's help, but before we do that, I'd like to tell you all a story about Noah and Rachel." "Oh no" Rachel and Noah groaned. "Noah and Rachel have known each other since they were toddlers. One day when they were six years old, Noah and Rachel were out playing at the park. Maggie had gone with them and everything was fine when Rachel fell off the monkey bars and hurt her ankle. As soon as he heard Rachel cry, Noah ran over to her and picked her up off the ground. Maggie wanted to come to our house and pick up her car, but oh no-no-no. Noah carried Rachel from the park to our house"

There were sighs all around the room. Finn elbowed Noah and said "Knight in shining armour, hey buddy?" "What can I say? Even at six years old I was a stud." Noah smirked and shrugged. Leroy continued. "After they had told us what had happened, Noah stayed close to Rachel and iced her ankle. When she cried when Hiram was bandaging her ankle, Noah held her hand and stroked her hair and told her everything was going to be okay. After Noah and Maggie had left, Rachel said. 'Dad, Daddy, I'm going to marry Noah Puckerman one day'." Blushing, Rachel turned to look at her husband, who smiled at her. He leaned towards her and said "And I loved bringing you home and I can't wait to do it again tonight." Rachel smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek.

They were both relieved that Rachel's dads hadn't picked an embarrassing story about the two of them. "I'll end by saying this. Rachel, we couldn't be happier that you are marrying your best friend, and Noah, we know that you will treat Rachel like a lady and give her the love and devotion that she deserves." "To Noah and Rachel" Hiram toasted. The guests raised their champagne glasses. Hiram motioned for the screen above the dance floor to be turned on. Rachel turned to face Noah and said "Do you know what's going on?"

Noah shook his head. It turned out that it was a slideshow of pictures from Rachel and Noah's childhood and high school years. There was a picture of Noah and Rachel in their caps and gowns from high school graduation, and there was a photo of them dancing at their senior prom. Rachel and Noah were both looking at the camera and smiling. The slideshow ended with their engagement video from six months before. Rachel blinked back the tears in her eyes and then looked at Noah. He had tears in his eyes too.

Maggie took the floor next. "I'll start off by saying this. I'm so happy my Noah married a Jewish girl!" Noah groaned and put his head in his hands. This was only going to get worse. "Noah, from the time your father left, you have been the one to look after me and Rebecca. Not only did you have to step up and help around the house more, but you also had to be the man of the house. What I'm trying to say is, I am so proud of the man you have become and I know you will be a wonderful husband to Rachel and a wonderful father to your children. I'm proud of you and I love you very much. Rachel, I'm so glad that my son found someone like you and I'm thrilled that I'm getting you as a daughter-in-law." As they had done for Hiram and Leroy's speech, the guests burst into applause.

Finn was the next to take the microphone. "Hi everyone, I'm Finn Hudson and I'm the best man. But of course you guys already know that." There was laughter from the guests. "Anyways, Puck, you've been my best friend and my brother for years now. I am so honoured to be your best man and to be here tonight. Rachel, you've been my friend since our sophomore year of high school and honestly, I've never seen Puck look as happy as he does right now. I know you guys are going to have a good life together, and I'm thrilled that I, and I'm sure that the rest of the Gleeks feel the same way, get to be a part of it. Congratulations you guys." When Finn came back to the table, he and Puck hugged. Puck looked down at Rachel. "Guess it's my turn now." Rachel smiled and watched as her husband walked to the center of the room. Hiram handed him the microphone.

"Thanks Hiram." Then Noah turned to look at his wife. "Rachel, you've been amazing. This morning when I woke up, there was only one thought going through my mind. I was going to be married to you, and now that you're my wife, it's the most incredible feeling in the world. You believed in me when I didn't believe in myself, and on our senior prom night, I knew. I knew that you were the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with and now I get to. There are so many things I'm looking forward to, like becoming a father and getting to teach our kids how to do stuff. But the best thing of all is that I get to share those with you. I'll always take care of you Rachel and I'll take care of our children too. I love you unconditionally and I always will." Rachel smiled at her husband and when he came back to the table she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He looked at the tears running down her cheeks. He brushed them away with his thumbs.

When the dancing started, Puck asked Quinn while Rachel asked Matt. "Having a good wedding Puck?" Quinn asked as they danced. "Yeah, it's perfect. Everything turned out the way it was supposed to. Q, I can't tell you how much it means to me that you're here." "I wouldn't have missed this for the world. When you and Rachel have children, they'll have the most amazing parents in the world." Puck looked at her and knew she was thinking about Beth. "You think about her often?" "Yes. I think about her every day. Sometimes I wonder if we shouldn't have given her to Shelby." "Nothing we can do about it now. But I have to admit that I was thinking the same thing when you asked her what she was doing at the hospital on the night that Beth was born. I thought 'She already has a daughter, what does she want with ours?' I know that it hurt Rachel just as deeply as it hurt us."

Quinn nodded. Then she asked softly, "Does, uh, Shelby know that you and Rachel got married today?" Puck shook his head. "No. I asked Rachel if she wanted to invite Shelby and she said no. She said if her mom didn't want her when she was sixteen, then she probably wouldn't care about her own daughter's wedding. She said it would just be too awkward. Then she spent two hours crying." "What did you do?" "Sat on the couch with her and rocked her. Basically told her what I said in my speech. That I would always take care of her and that I wouldn't let anybody hurt her like that again." "Did Shelby give you her e-mail address? She gave it to me in case I wanted to see pictures of Beth, but I never contacted her." "Yeah she gave it to me, but I didn't use it either. I couldn't hurt Rachel like that." Quinn smiled. "Rachel is so lucky to have you as a husband, Puck. Oh by the way, I picked up stuff for your wedding night tonight. There are rose petals in bags in your closet and candles in your kitchen pantry." Puck chuckled. "You thought of everything, didn't you Quinn?" "I sure did." The song ended and Brittany tapped Quinn on the shoulder. "Come on Q, my turn to dance with the groom."

Rachel had been claimed by Sam, so Quinn went to dance with Finn. "You know what I can't wait for Puck?" Brittany asked. "No, but I have a feeling you are going to tell me." "I can't wait for you and Rachel to have Pucklebabies. That's going to be so cute and I want to be called Aunt Brittany." "Okay Britt." Puck said, laughing. Rachel and Puck danced with all their guests, and then finally, finally, they got to dance with each other. "Are you enjoying the party, Mr. Puckerman?" "Mmm, very much so." Puck said, pulling Rachel in for a kiss. When the song ended, the DJ announced that it was time for the tossing of the bouquet and the removal of the garter. Hiram and Maggie got their video cameras out to tape these moments.

Noah helped Rachel to stand on a chair, and she tossed her bouquet over her shoulder. It fell into Quinn's surprised hands. Then Noah lifted Rachel off of the chair and she sat down on it. Puck smirked at her as he slid down onto one knee and Rachel raised her eyebrows at him. She tapped her left thigh in case he got confused and tried her right leg. Puck waggled his eyebrows before his head disappeared beneath Rachel's skirt to remove the garter with his teeth. Rachel giggled and blushed as her husband tugged the garter down her leg. With a quick wink at Rachel, he shot it into the crowd of men that had gathered.

At 1 in the morning, the reception ended. Noah shook hands with his groomsmen and Rachel hugged her bridesmaids. "Enjoy your night with Pucky Puck tonight." Tina said. Rachel blushed. Noah came over and took her hand. "Are you ready to go home, babe?" he asked her. Rachel nodded and the newlyweds headed out to their car.

**Author's Note: Okay, Chapter 2. I kept some things from the Jewish wedding ceremony (i.e. the drinking of the wine, the chuppah, the smashing of the glass) and added (the tossing of the bouquet, and the removal of the garter, because personally I think that Puck would enjoy that part of the reception don't you guys?) I got the wedding vows off of this website: .com. Did you guys know that there are four different kinds of wedding vows for Jewish ceremonies? I thought that was very interesting. Anyways, I chose the wedding vows that I used in this chapter because I thought they were beautiful and romantic.**

**Reviews=Love. **


	3. Wedding Night and after

When Noah and Rachel pulled into their garage, Noah got out of the car, closed his door and walked around to Rachel's side. He opened her door and lifted her into his arms. Rachel closed the car door with one hand and Noah carried her to the garage door that opened into their house. Once they were inside, Noah was still holding Rachel. "You can put me down you know." Rachel said. Noah shook his head. "Uh-uh. Thresholds are part of my job, honey." Rachel laughed, and then grimaced. "What's the matter?" "These heels are hurting my feet and my back and my legs. Why don't we have a hot tub before we...go to bed?" Noah nodded and carried Rachel into the living room. He set her down gently on the couch and knelt in front of her. "What are you doing?" Rachel asked.

Noah began loosening the straps on Rachel's shoes and he looked up at her. "Being a good husband" he answered. He removed Rachel's shoes and gently began to massage her feet. "That feels nice, Noah." "Not as good as that hot tub is going to feel." Rachel stood up and carried her heels up to their bedroom. She slid out of her wedding dress and placed it carefully in the garment bag and hung it in their closet. Noah followed her in and grabbed his swim trunks. "I'll meet you in the hot tub, Noah. I just want to take my jewellery off and get my hair out of this bun. All these bobby pins that the girls used are giving me a hairpin headache."

Noah laughed and kissed her forehead. "See you in a few." When Noah had left, Rachel took off her jewellery and pulled the bobby pins out. She was definitely going to have a shower when she and Noah got out of the hot tub; she hated how her hair felt with all the products in it. She pulled it into a loose ponytail and pulled on the pink bikini she knew that he liked so much. She grabbed two towels and padded down the stairs and went into the room where they had put the hot tub. She put the towels on the heating rack, and Noah stood up and walked over to where she was. He held his hands out and she took them.

He helped her into the hot tub and settled her on his lap. She leaned against him. "The wedding was perfect don't you think?" Rachel asked. "Yeah, it was. But the best part is that it was with you." Rachel smiled and snuggled closer. "How are your feet and back and legs?" Noah asked. "Much better, but I wouldn't object to spending the day in bed. Both of us had a long day." "Yes we did. And that sounds like a good idea." After a few more minutes in the hot tub, Noah and Rachel climbed out. Noah quickly showered while Rachel picked out what she was going to wear. Noah pulled on an old pair of sweatpants and went into their bedroom while Rachel showered. She washed her hair twice to make sure she got all of the products out, as well as washing her face twice to get all of her make-up off. Upon climbing out of the shower, Rachel slathered on her strawberry lotion and put on the pajamas she had chosen. She walked out of their en suite bathroom into the bedroom and stopped. There were rose petals strewn all over the floor and Noah had strategically placed candles around their bedroom.

Noah walked over to her. "What do you think?" he asked. "I think it's sweet. It's very romantic." Noah swept Rachel off her feet and spun around with her, emitting a squeal from Rachel, and carried her over to the bed. Noah pulled back the covers and climbed in while still holding Rachel. He laid her down on her side of the bed and Noah hovered over Rachel who was nestled under the covers and her hair was splayed out across the pillows. Noah toyed with Rachel's pajama top. It had a slit up the front and there were matching boy shorts. Noah kissed Rachel softly, and then he slid down her body to pepper her stomach with kisses. Rachel sighed with pleasure as he kissed every inch of her skin. He moved back up to kiss her face again. "Are you ready?" he asked. "Yes, Noah" Rachel whispered. Noah nodded before slowly removing Rachel's pajama bottoms and top and his own pajamas.

Noah took his time, relaxing Rachel and making sure she felt beautiful. He kissed every inch of her body. He stroked her hair and face lovingly and Rachel ran her hands down his back. Afterwards, Noah had blown out all the candles and he and Rachel were lying in the dark. Rachel snuggled into her husband's arms and he held her like he would never let her go. Noah rubbed the small of her back with his thumb and Rachel yawned. "Sleep, honey." Noah whispered. "Halfway there" Rachel murmured. Within minutes, both of them were asleep.

Noah woke up the next morning to find his wife looking at him. "Good morning." "Good morning. What time is it babe?" Noah asked. Rachel rolled over to look at her alarm clock. "It's almost 9" she replied. She rolled back onto her other side and curled up against Noah again. "Still planning on spending the day in bed?" "Mhm. I want to do absolutely nothing today and just be lazy." Noah nodded and spun Rachel's wedding ring around on her finger. Rachel shifted a little. "The sheets feel different" she remarked. "What do you mean?" Noah asked. "These aren't the sheets that were on our bed two mornings ago. They feel like...silk." Noah and Rachel looked at each other and said "Quinn" in unison. "She and the girls and Kurt and Blaine must have done this yesterday when I was in the shower." Noah nodded. "Yeah they probably did. Rachel?" "Yeah Noah?"

"I still don't understand why you love me so much." Rachel propped herself up on her elbow to look at him. "Because you love me the way I want to be loved. You make me feel like a princess and you treat me like one. There are so many other reasons why I love you. Your kisses, the way you comfort me when I'm sad, when we cuddle in bed I feel loved and safe in your arms. Don't think for one moment you don't deserve me Noah, because you do." "I was scared to ask you to marry me. I thought you might have feelings for Finn still and as soon as I proposed you would reject me and go running to Finn. I was scared you would either marry Finn or Jesse. I know I'm not half the man either of them are, but..."

Rachel placed her hand over Noah's mouth. "Shhh, Noah. You are ten times more the man than Finn or Jesse is. And I didn't marry either one of them, I married _you_. As much as I care about Finn as a friend, he can't love me like you can and do. And why would I marry someone who led me on just so my mother could meet me and then he dumped me? I married you because I've loved you since I was six and you carried me home and took care of me on the day that I sprained my ankle. You don't know how thrilled I was when you asked me to marry you. Yes, I have my career, but that is incomparable to the love I have for you and the life we are going to have together." Noah smiled and tucked Rachel's head under his chin. "Thank you, Rachel." "Anytime, Noah, but you already know that." He pulled his fingers through Rachel's hair gently. He knew how much Rachel liked to have her hair stroked. "Noah, what were you and Quinn talking about yesterday at the reception when you were dancing?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, um, she wondered if we had told Shelby that we got married yesterday." "I thought it might be something like that" Rachel said. "Do you wish we had?" Noah asked. There was no answer from Rachel. "Because, if you want, we can send her an e-mail telling her that we did" Noah said. Rachel shook her head. "No, I don't want to send her an e-mail telling her that we got married. She'll probably find out from the media anyways. Its better if we just leave things as they are." "What do we do if she contacts us?"

"We say thank you for her congratulations and then things will go back to the way they've always been. I don't think that's something we need to worry about though." Noah rolled onto his back and tugged Rachel to lie on his chest. "Do you want her to know that we are married? Or is it Beth?" Rachel asked. "No, it's not Beth. I just thought you might want Shelby to know. She is kind of your family." Rachel shook her head. "No she isn't. She had a chance to be part of my family and she ran away. And the truth is, Noah, I have a family. I have you and my dads and your mom and sister and the Gleeks and Will and Emma. That's all I want and need. Okay?" Noah nodded. "Okay. I just want to make sure you are happy, Rachel." "I'm happy. I have a wedding gift for you." "I thought you already gave me one." Noah said, raising his eyebrows. Rachel chuckled and slapped his chest. "Ow!" "Some things never change." Rachel said, sliding off of Noah and pulling her pajamas on. She went to their closet and came back with a wrapped box. She crawled back under the covers and put the box on Noah's lap. "Happy 1st day of being married" Rachel said. Noah smiled and untied the ribbon and pulled off the wrapping paper.

"Wow, Rachel! This is awesome! Thank you baby" Noah said, leaning over to peck Rachel on the lips and lifting out his gift. She had gotten him a green silk bathrobe with his initials monogrammed on it. "I know how much you liked your old one, so I decided to get you a new one." "That's very thoughtful. Did you get one for yourself?" "Yeah, I did. Mine is pink silk and it has my initials monogrammed on it, just like yours" Rachel said. Noah smiled and slid on his new bathrobe. "Do you want breakfast?" he asked. Rachel nodded and started to climb out of bed, but Noah shook his head and gently pushed her back among the pillows. "Stay in bed, sweetie. I'm cooking breakfast and we are having our first married as a couple breakfast in bed." "Okay. Are you sure you don't want help?" "Nope, just stay in bed; I'll be back in a few minutes." Noah kissed Rachel on the cheek and hurried out of the room. He came back a few minutes later carrying a tray with toasted bagels spread with strawberry cream cheese (made with soy of course) fruit, orange juice and coffee. "Wow, Noah. It looks delicious." Rachel said. "Only the best for my Queen" Noah said, setting the breakfast tray on Rachel's lap. Rachel looked at him. "I thought I was your princess" she said teasingly. "Well, now that we're married, you're my Queen. Queen of my heart, my life and my home" Rachel smiled and leaned forward to kiss him.

**Author's Note: Okay, I decided to keep the wedding night scene PG, as I am aware that some people are not entirely comfortable with reading all the details. Love it? Hate it? What do you guys think of the story so far?**

**Reviews= Love**


End file.
